The long-term goals of this research are the determination of the subunit composition, characterization of subunits, and elucidation of the molecular organization of subunits in glomerular basement membrane of the kidney, lens and Descement's basement membrane of the eye, and intestinal basement membrane. The methods to be used include gel filtration and ion-exchange chromatography, analytical ultracentrifugation, electrophoresis, circular dichroism and infrared spectroscopy, and chemical analyses.